


Call Me by Your Name

by captandor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book title prompts! Ani/Padme (Star Wars).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me by Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Prompted by cozy_coffee @ lj in comment-fic.

"You know, for a leader of the Republic, you really get a bit domestic when I'm home from the front." Anakin gave her a shy smile. She was making tea and turned to him with a smirk.  
  
"You're the only one in the galaxy who knows I'm Mrs. Anakin Skywalker, you can't blame me for loving it when you call me that."  
  
"It does have a nice ring to it," he said, moving to her to take her in his arms. She never shied away from his mechanical hand, and for that he was silently grateful. "Well then, _Mrs. Skywalker_ , what would you like to do today?" He give her a soft kiss and then reached around her to lift her tea cup off the counter and bring it up to his lips with a grin.


End file.
